The objective of this study is to provide templates of anatomical structures from the human head at intervals of 1 mm from base to vertex. The horizontal sections will be parallel with a plane passing through the glabella and external auditory meatus. These will be used in interpreting the anatomy represented auditory meatus. These will be used in interpreting the anatomy represented in CT scans obtained in the same horizontal plane, at 5 mm intervals, from base to vertex. To accomplish this, an LKB 2250 PMV Cryo-microtome is being modified to accommodate the human head. This instrument will be installed at the USUHS where the study will be conducted in collaboration with the Department of Anatomy. The product of this endeavor is primarily intended to enhance the interpretation of CT scans. A secondary objective is to provide a definitive ATLAS for universal use. This project has been terminated at NINCDS, NIH, because of the death of the prinicipal investigator; however, it continues currently at the Walter Reed Army Medical Center, where it has been combined with: Anatomical and Functional Sequelae of Penetrating Head Injury, Z01 NS02189-06 LEN (which please see).